Keeping a Promise
by Koucha
Summary: He made a promise to himself, a promise to ruin the Albarn childs life, and to make her become the most hated person in Shibusen. But what if being too close to her becomes too addicting? He has to keep his promise.He only had one thing to live on, right?


Don't own Soul Eater… /wish I did /sob

Oh yea, really rusty on writing..;; So this is actually…idk just Asura having spare time, the real chapters will start up in another chapter ; w ; /

* * *

Far, far away from Shibusen, in the remains of a desolate city, resided a house. The door was gone, the grass was nearly barren and the roof held patches and holes. Blood stained the broken windows as well as the floor that were filled with torn books. Each room was nearly filled to the brim with knowledge that was left untouched for what _seemed_ like a few decades.

The old house gave a small creaky cry as a trespasser entered within it. Books began to shift and shuffle with each other as he walked throughout the rooms. The long scarves dragged about him, every second or so a book was picked up by these only for a glance, if it was not the desired book—discarded into another pile. Indeed the Kishin was searching for something—searching for an item that even he may not know of its contents.

But he knew it was a book.

A certain book that held certain pictures. He already obtained one of them as he wafted through Shibusens' residence previously. It wasn't important really, just a little trivial thing to pass time. And honestly, he needed to pass the time, so why not go on a little scavenger hunt?

As he searched throughout all the other rooms, he finally walked into a bedroom. Just as the house, it was desolated, and rotting of a single body that was in the middle of its progression to be one with its home. His scarves tossed the flesh out of the shattered window and he resigned to the dusty old bed that would most likely give in to his weight so much if he shifted any further. How long had it been since he felt a bed that seemed worn as a prisons? The skin that his whole being was sealed into by Shinigami was nice, it was nice to be in your own skin.

As his thoughts reached far from what his objective is, the bed gave in instantaneously. He didn't move, but avoided breathing in the dirt for several minutes. And as he pushed his head into the pillow he gave a small smirk.

"So this is where it is." He slipped his hand underneath the fabric and quickly pulled the book from its safety. A little pink book with a lock that snapped with ease. The first page held little flowers decorated all around with a sign in front: **Warning! Don't Read! This means you!**

The next page was short with words of a girl who was excited to be in her first day at the stupid academy. He grit his teeth at even the smallest memory in his mind but he continued to read. The girl was looking for her meister, yadda yadda, hoped to find one soon. Several pages later did the Kishin finally roll his eyes at how in love the child was. She only knew her meister for a day, and he wasn't cool from the way he acted in what she wrote.

Many pages passed and he was halfway through the child's diary. The sun was starting to set and he started to notice blood prints near the end of the pages.

"_I hope to continue working with him, my meister. But is it really necessary to sacrifice myself for his being? It makes me feel like I am related to being a dog. Humans are suppose to be equal right?"_ Asura paused for a moment, and for a long time, he thought.

How many times had his partner Vajra defended him? Through all the battles, and all the fights, how many blows did his partner take before it ever hit himself? He remembered giving him his thanks, long ago even when he was still in his own solitude. He remembered the last time he ever thanked his partner. And yet in return…

Vajra did nothing but allowed himself to be eaten by a lost soul.

He was nothing but a weapon, a soul long ago dead and decomposed into nothing but air. His body remained intact with the Kishin, a body that would never breathe or transform to a person he used to be.

Asura finally turned the next page as the moon raised high in the sky. Everything else seemed normal, and the bloody thumbprints began to cover the ends of the pages. As he made it to the last page, he gave a small smirk.

"As I lie down here, I write to say I'm sorry for being a horrible Meister. I found this book in your room when you left. Sorry..but come back soon! We'll do our best together as meister and w—" a blotchy red covered the rest of the page. His piercing red eyes glanced to the shattered window—_That must have been the meister. _He peeked to the back of the cover and scowled.

"_**A sound soul resides in a sound mind and a sound body."**_

The words seemed to always mock the Kishin. He had no idea what the hell that meant and he wouldn't even bother trying to find out. He tossed the diary aside in the other heap, and through his scarves he retrieved the other book he had stolen.

A glossy front, and each page held dozens of children with smiling faces. He flipped through the book, all three eyes scanning each page with boredom. His fingers traced through each person without care, and again he would turn the page. So on and so forth he finished reading each name and face, and when he finished he opened up again.

Maka Albarn had a pretty face, beaming up with a cute smile, her hair neatly tied and never unkempt. Beside her picture was her partner, a toothy frown with what looks like a snarl and an indecent face for a weapon. To see these two as partners was a very odd sight.

Asura ripped the page out of the book, and continued to stare at it.

"Maka Albarn…" He promised to never forget the indecent little child who tried to over throw him at his advances to destroying Shibusen. The little flimsy child that clung to his scarves as tightly as possible. The little girl who tried to hit at him so hard with her power of 'courage'. He wasn't that easy to destroy. It seemed like it was never possible to destroy a god. Here was Maka thinking she can do it.

The only good that came from this case was the fact that everyone thought he died. He was free to roam around and everyone had little care in the world for nothing again.

He stared at the picture one more time. So close the stupid girl was when it came to hitting him, the look in her eyes that held something he loathed. Through the whole ordeal of sweat, tears, rocks, dust and dirt he could smell very faintly of strawberries. The smile she had when she thought she was victorious. She had the feeling that something has been finally weighed off her shoulders. She would boast, with her friends. Victory, victory to the final defeat of the first, and perhaps last Kishin to ever exist!

He knew all of this because he was there. Still breathing, seeing through all the souls that she had thought were human. When she thought they were floating to heaven, they were only gathering themselves back to form its host.

Maka Albarn was going to pay for everything she did. Mocking him, acting victorious, everything he could ever think of was going to forever be placed on the Albarn child.

Especially, for thinking that a simple punch with emotional input would kill him.

Starting tomorrow, he would begin to annoy the living hell out of the Maka girl.

* * *

Its...like a prologue LOL IDK;;;

AHHH;; so so rusty on writing! I should get back into this ; A;/ cheer me on? /sobsob


End file.
